


You know I'm happy for you

by Shambels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1st april, F/M, can't fault her, hermione is so done with the twins, i don't know anything about the way you write the date, i sure don't know, is it april 1st, written as a secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shambels/pseuds/Shambels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secret Santa Story for <a href="http://grymmlock.tumblr.com/">Grymmlock</a> on tumblr!</p><p>Fred and George are planing something and maybe it got something to do with Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know I'm happy for you

**Author's Note:**

> When the twins are speaking with each other, and there are no indications who says what, George is marked bold and Fred speaks normal. But that's only when they are speaking in their rapid-fire way. So you, dear readers, aren't confused :)

Our Christmas story begins in the year 1996. Or well, maybe it's better to say it began 1995. Since the majority of the story takes place then. But maybe it would be better to start in the year 1978. And we won't begin our christmas sotry in december (or even winter), but on april 1st. Now you're pretty sure i'm pulling your leg, right? Because, duh, it's a christmas story, why start on 1st april? Isn't that a bit far fetched or, more so, crazy?

 

It sure is. And that's exactly the reason I'm starting there. Because, you see, thsi is the date our main characters were born. On april 1st, Fred and George Weasley took their first breaths and the proud, and exhausted, parents knew: Their twins, born on the day of jokes and tricks, were going to be a handful.

 

And that they were. One year old Fred and George were quick to know where their mother stored the cookies and as rather crafty little wizarding kids, they certainly knew how to get them.

Of course, nobody believed Arthur when he told his friends about the shenanigans his twins would get into.

 

Because surely Arthur, skill or not, no one year old could coax gnomes into trotting in one line into the kitchen and building stairs with ther little gnome bodes, just so two twins could climb them to get cookies! And don't even get me started on their epic fight with an owl, a squirrel and a gaint moth! No, photos won't convince us, Arthur. That's just ridic- wow, wait. Really? Maybe you shouldn't leave them unattended.

 

When the twins were four years old, Molly could **swear** her twin boys could use their accidental magis not so accidental! There was simply no other way how two little kids could look so obviously less innocent (their grins were a dead give-away, really!) while their brothers hair flashed every colour of the rainbow. While the older two kids took their colourful hair in stride, little Percy, the way too serious six-year-old, was grumpy and dejected for a whole week!

 

Molly and Arthur didn't know wether they should be glad when it was time for the twins to attend Hogwarts, or fear for the population of the magical school. But what could go wrong? There were teachers everywhere! There was literally no way they could wreck havoc **there** the same way they did at home, right?

 

Wrong. It was worse. Apparently they got detention the first day of school! And guess what the family recieved together with the first letter coming from Hogwarts, telling their experiences? A toilet seat. So, i quote, „little Ronnikins and itsy bitsy Ginny could have some fun with Hogwarts, too, without even being there!“. („We really shouldn't writ that, Fred. Mom's gonna flip!“ - „It'll look more supicious if we were to erase it now! I already wrote it down.“)

 

Needless to say, the twins' first year wasn't even out and the Weasley parents where already better acquainted with Hogwarts teachers (and toilettery) than they ever wanted to be.

 

\--------------------

 

I bet you're a bit confused because, that's good and all.. But wasn't this a christmas story? Yeah, it is. Good you're keeping track. So, fast forward a few years. After a few years sharing a dorm, a common room, or, really, a castle together with the Weasley twins, and they were standing in a corner huddled together and occasionally laughing.. It was common knowledge to just keep walking and never, ever, **ever** ask what they were doing. Not even thinking about it! Because that was just like signing a pact with the devil and selling your soul without getting anything in return. So the nickname they got after a few months, the „Demons of Gryffindor“, was rightly earned.

 

It wasn't strange to open the door to an abondened classroom and promptly closing it again, because, really, you really didn't want to know what the demons were scheming this time.

And exactly this was the reason why Fred and Geroge could think and tinker without getting interrupted.

  
„So, hypothetically speaking, what would happen if we were to inscribe it with runes for durability?“ Fred asked one day hunched over a parchment with a quill in his hand and a contemplating frown on his face.

„It would probably be, theoretically speaking, absolutly fricking amazing!“ George grinned and tapped with his finger onto one of their prior ideas.

„Especially if we were to just happen to tie it together with that idea..“ He let the end open, knowing his twin would understand. Said twin grinned.

„Thinking what i do, Gred?“  
„But of course I do, Forge! We are“  
„after all“

„ _the best tricksters ever!_ “ they finished in unison and grinned.

 

It just so happened that this conversation happend a few days before christmas in the common room and most students looked at them in fear. Except for one. Hermione huffed and put her hands on her hips while puckering her lips. With a determined expression she marched to the desk the twins took for themselves. Both could think all day long, she had nothing to say about that. But the grins they sported on their faces was just a tad too dangerous to be left alone.

 

George was the first to spot the nearing prefect Hermione and he blinked for a moment before his eyes widened (She should really see what their plans were about, Hermione thought) before nudging Fred to help him pack together their notes.

 

„ **Hermione! It's just swell to see you on this fine day!“**

„Absolutely marvellous.“

„ **Just incredible!“**

„Fantastic even!“  
The twins greeted the girl while simultanesly shoving all the parchment in their bags. Hermione just raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

„Sure it is. You do know i told you not to cause a stir in the common room, right?“ The way Fred wouldn't meet her eyes and George began to sweat, the prefect girl got suspicious. She opened her mouth to demand insight in their notes, but the twins seemed to know what she planned.

 

„Sure we do!“ Fred began chipper.

„ **But we can't stay to chat.“** George continued.

„Would love to, really!“

„ **But sadly“**  
„Not possible!“

„ **Got things to do.“**

„Jokes to play“  
**„Kids to trick.“**

„Offices to booby trap“

„ **Mistletoes to distribute“**

„Mistletoes to hex“

„ **Mistletoes to jinx“**

„Walls to paint“

„ **Christmas tress to redecorate.“**

„You know the drill, sweetie.“ Fred finished with a remorseful expression. Hermione didn't buy it one second, but as they finished speaking, they finished packing their things and were out the door before she could say something. That didn't deter her anyways.

 

„Fred and George Weasley! Get back in here and show me what you're hiding!“ Fading cackling was her only answer.

„Oh, I hope they can hide from her. Her wrath is nothing to scoff at.“ Whispered Ron Weasley, younger brother to the infamous Weasley twins, to his best friend Harry Potter. As Hermione turned around, her whole body fuming with anger, he swallowed harshly.

„I.. I think I should probably hide, too?“ He asked gingerly. Hermione just nodded, not trusting her anger to not just suddenly snap at Ronald. Harry waved chearly while his best friend fled the common room. Maybe he would search for his brothers. But then again, that was exactly the place where he wouldn't want to be while Hermione was angry at said brothers..

Oh, he sure hoped he could find a hiding place. Was that the portait to the common room?? He was doomed.

 

\--------------------

 

The next time the three students saw the twins again was the next day at breakfast in the Great Hall.

„Ronny!“ Fred greeted the Golden Trio with a cheery grin, while he sat down in front of them.  
**„Harrykins!“** George followed up, sitting down next to his brother.  
„Hermione.“ Fred's voice sounded much more solemn adressing the girl than the other two parts of the trio. The girl just crossed her arms, her expression tight.

„What the hell do you want?“ Thank god for Ron and his inability to stay quiet, even with his mouth filled to the brim.

 

„ **Good you're asking baby brother!“**

„You've got something planned for the coming Hogsmeade visit, already?“ Before any of them could answer the twins continued.

„We know you don't“

„ **Which is great“**  
„Because we“

„ **The great Fred“**  
„And the great George“  
**„Are going to“**  
„Invite“

„ **You three“**  
„To visit“  
**„Hogsmeade“**

„Together“  
**„With“**  
„Us!“ Their gesticulations got larger and more expansive the longer they talked so the students around them were forced to duck out of the way.

  
Hermione blinked a few times, still not exactly used to the twins way of speaking.

„I don't-“  
„Why not?“ Harry interrupted her and just shrugged in answer to her frown.

„I don't see the downside. Besides. The more, the merrier, right?“ He grinned and looked at his two best friends. Ron obviously couldn't care less, as long as he wasn't disturbed while eating. Hermione was the tougher of the two. But after attacking the stern girl with the infamous Potter-Puppy-dog-eyes even she couldn't say no.

„Okay, you've won. Now stop with the pleading eyes.“ She sighed and shook her head. Harry was just hopeless, she thought fond and looked at the twins who just grinned at her.

„Perfect!“  
„See you tomorrow!“ They left the table as if they vanished into thin air. Hermione decided not to dwell upon it and just continued eating.

 

\--------------------

 

„What are you doing, Fred?“ Hermione asked one of the twins. Right now, they were in Hogsmead. They, meaning Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George. The first stop was, naturally, Zonko's, in which the two fifth year boys jumped into, followed by George. Hermione origionally wanted to inform Fred she was going to look for new quills and she would meet them again later, but the boy just smiled at her and wasn't even moving in the direction of Zonko's! And **that** was weird.

 

„I don't know what you mean.“ Hermione huffed. Of course he didn't. Fred's smile only widend.

„Come on, 'Mione. Let them have fun. Do you want to look inside a few shops while waiting?“ The girl looked at him, not really trusting the boy in front of her, before nodding a bit. Because, really, what could go wrong?

 

Two hours and a lot of visited shops later, Fred and Hermione sat down in a booth in „The Three Broomsticks“. Fred with two bottles of Butterbeer in his hand and Hermione giggling because of a joke the boy made. She took the offered drink took a sip. The whole time she spend with Fred, he never lost the smile on his face, she realized. But that wasn't her only realisation today. The boy was really fun to be around and without his brother he was a lot calmer. She had so much fun, she didn't even realize they never went back to Zonko's to meet up with the others!

 

When Fred excused himself to the bathroom – with a lot of floorish gestures and a stupid ( ~~funny~~ ) bow – Hermione just smiled into her bottle. She wouldn't mind repeating this day. Just her and Fred. Strolling around in Hogsmead, without a plan, without a timeline. That didn't sound that bad.  
At this moment she noticed a piece of paper where Fred sat until right now. Curious she bend over the desk to take it and maybe peak a teeny tiny bit inside? Couldn't hurt.

 

11:00 am – Zonko's

11:05 am – Waiting outside with Hermione

11:07 am – Suggesting going around, looking inside shops

11:10 am ~ 12:50 pm – Window shopping, Entertaining Hermione

01:00 pm ~ 01:45 pm – Three Broomsticks

02:00 pm – Telling her

 

Fred came back from the bathroom, sliding into the place across from her. The piece of paper inside Hermione's bag.

„Did you plan it?“ She asked him with a hint of apprehension, that was only confirmed by his freezed expression.

„I don't.. What do you mean?“ Fred tried to deflect her with a charming grin, but to no avail.

„Did you plan this day. All of.. this?“ She waved her hand at the whole situation and Fred slumped.

„I.. well.. No?“ He tried. Hermione put down her drink and looked him in the eye. Her look was cold.

„Did you make a bet with George? How long you can entertain the boring bookworm? What do you gain?“ Her tone was icy and Fred blinked appalled. She really thought he would do something like that? Betting on something so petty? Well, maybe, but not with Hermione!

He paled as she pulled a piece of paper ot of her bag.

„No, no. It's.. It's nothing like that.. I just..“

„You just, what?“ One wrong answer from Fred and Hermione would stand up and go. He knew that. So he only had one possible option, what he could do now.

 

„I.. I'm just too nervous when I'm around you to function normally. But, really, can you blame me? Like, I always wanted to spend time with you, an amazing, bright and honestly absolutly beautiful witch, but i'm always speechless! I can't think around you, and don't even get me started on the many times I tripped over air or my own feet while walking next to you! It's embarrassing. So I asked George and we kinda.. made a plan and while I could follow and concentrate on the plan I could spend time with you without me making an embarrassement out of myself and.. yeah.. That's.. the reason why I have a plan.. and separated you from Harrykins and Ronny and you probably think I'm stupid. Can't fault you there. I am pretty stupid. I just.. sorry.“

 

By the end of his rant, Fred's face was flushed, he kneaded his hands and couldn't look Hermione in the eye. Now he did it. He told her his feelings and really, that just destroyed everything. She would never talk to him again. Or laugh when he's near. He could understand that, really. He was just stupid.

Against all hope he wanted her to keep talking to him. She didn't need to smile. Or do it voluntarily. Just.. keep looking at him. Merlin, he was really pathetic.

 

Hermione gaped.

„I.. I didn't know you felt that way about me.. And I can't really.. I.. I'm sorry.“ She whispered and reached for one of his hands. Only when her hand firmly grasped his, Fred looked up. Confused. In wonder.

„What are you appologising for?“ He asked. Quiet. Timid. Insecure. Not like one of the Weasley twins should sound like. Hermione sighed.

„For flipping like that? I know you probably won't bet on something like this. And for not realizing it, too. I had so much fun today, and I know my behaviour probably isn't excuseable, but.. maybe.. we could do something like this again?“ She smiled at him. Hopeful. Uncertain.

 

Only a second past before Fred answered.

„Like a date?“ Hermione chuckled.

„Yeah.. like a date.“ Both smiled happily.

 

\--------------------

 

„ **I'm telling you! She's way too good for you!“**

„I know. Isn't it amazing?“  
**„Oh Merlin! You're absolutely intolerable when you're like this!“**  
„When I'm agreeing with you..? Forge.. Are you ill?“  
**„No, Merlin! You act like a love sick fool!“**

„Oh. That.“  
**„Yeah..** _ **That**_ **!“**

„Aren't you happy for me?“  
**„You know I am.“**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the story :)  
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
